


Draco Malfoy and the Cousin He'd Never Asked for (Thank You Very Much) [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Do It All Over Again [Podfic] [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Harry Potter Series Retold, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Puberty, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: Draco had to wonder, though, why in Merlin's name it was always his family bringing about their doom, like a screwed up version of that ridiculous Muggle Christmas character Hermione had told him about. Why couldn't it, for once, be a distant Weasley relative to be led astray, or really, anyone who was not sharing a bloodline with him? But that would be too easy, Draco figured, and if his life was anything, it was always horribly difficult.Draco enters his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and if he expected himself to be used to drama and life-threatening plots this time around, he was, sadly, mistaken.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Do It All Over Again [Podfic] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563274
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Draco Malfoy and the Cousin He'd Never Asked for (Thank You Very Much) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draco Malfoy and the Cousin He'd Never Asked for (Thank You Very Much)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305386) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6xl7550gc79dc0b/Draco_Malfoy_and_the_Cousin_He%27d_Never_Asked_for_%28Thank_You_Very_Much%29.m4b/file) (247.28 MBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9mxo8e8m2ueia1r/Draco_Malfoy_and_the_Cousin_He%27d_Never_Asked_for_%28Thank_You_Very_Much%29.mp3/file) (160.37 MBs)

Running time [02:55:10]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
